The new Girl at Goode!
by HellaBoy66
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the newest addition to Goode. Percy Jackson, star swim captain and most popular boy in Goode. When being called to school early means you meet your crush you don't regret it. Percabeth! (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I took over the account with permission of the old user they had no time so I'm not continuing any of the before stories that is why they are discontinued. Anyway, I hope you like my first story its a percabeth and its Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with the biggest headache ever. Last night Bobby and Mathew my twin step-brothers decide to bug me. Why? Because I moved school from LA High to Goode High school. The only reason is because it helps kids like me the one's with dyslexia and ADHD. Even though I get high grades in all of my exams they insist I go, for there reasons, I did transfer to get my dad, Fredric and step-mom, Helen off my back. I'm sort of excited though I get to see my old friend Thalia. She's like a goth, but not a goth? That makes no sense, what-so-ever. She likes wearing black, she has black hair and is about the same height as me if not a bit taller.

"Annabeth!" Helen screeches at the top of her lungs. "Get ready or your going to be late!" Sighing I pick up the last of my books and run down the stairs to the twins.

"Thank you, honey." My dad says softly. "For taking the twins to school." I pick up my messenger bag off the table. Grabbing the car keys out of my dads out stretch hand.

"I better get going." I reply. "Have a good day." I walk to my black BMW x6 opening the door gently. My dad bought it for me for school knowing I would take his bribery. "Bobby, Mathew seat belts on." I say before starting the car a driving them to school and then to Goode High School for me.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up kind of early today. Scratch that, way too early. The whole school has been buzzing about the new girl. Annabeth. She apparently has brownish-blonde hair and light cherry lips, But her stormy grey eyes ruin her. Well, all this is according to Thalia. Thalia is my cousin, she had been friends with this girl, apparently. But anyway, I'm up early because Leo wants to hit on Annabeth. Leo has brown hair, to me its sort of like a mop like the one Harry Styles had before the fame went to his head. So I start up my silver-greyish Nissan gtr.

I arrive at school seiing a few cars one being the new BMW. Wow, that's like serious cash. I walk over to the car where my friends are checking it out. I notice a brownish-blonde hair girl coming from the main entrance towards the car.

"Yo, Percy!" Grover shouts. "Check it out!" He says, he's really over excited.

"Yeah just don't let Leo rob it." We laugh a bit before we hear a cough from behind us. I turn first, everyone probably thought it was Paul. Paul is my step-dad my mom, Sally she got remarried after my father had to move for business abroad.

This girl had the most stunning of eyes, a storm grey colour. Even though they didn't quite fit in with her hair colour it was the most amazing and breath taking sight to see. One word could describe her. Beautiful.

"I need to get into my car." She said her voice sounded quite annoyed before I realize she making an eye gesture towards a jaw dropped Leo. I nodded and nudge for Leo to move.

"Hey, Leo. Move she need's to get into her car." I grab his bag pulling him away from her. "See you around!" I yell she smiles before turning to open her car door. One word

Crush...

**Time Skip**

It's been about thirty minutes since we last saw the new girl, Annabeth. I was walking to my locker when I turn and see the schools head sluts. They look like the plastics from mean girls, fake, fake and fake. I should mention I'm some-what popular. I turn around when I bump into someone who is now on the ground the whole school looking. I look closer and see Annabeth moaning and some blood on the floor.

"Omg!" I say. "I'm so sorry, let me take you to the infirmary." I say loud enough for the corridor to hear. I've never talked to many girls except the one's that are in our group.

"Ouch." She groans getting up. When she stands she goes to fall back down but I catch her before she does. "I think I have a concussion."

"Here." I say picking her up bridal style. Seriously, Percy get a grip. "I'll take you."

I walk out of the crowd and down the corridor to the infirmary. "I'm Annabeth, by the way." I stare down at her confused. "If your going to be meeting me in awkward situations, like this, you should at least know my name."

"I'm Percy, and I don't mean this in anyway, but your eyes are nice." I say blushing, really. Your eyes are nice, I'm a loser.

"Thanks, your eye's are really beautiful too." I look at her to see her blushing. "I-its not t-that. Its just their a really deep sea green. Its like being at the sea." She looks away and before we know it were at the infirmary.

"Well, can I see you at lunch?" I ask blushing. She nods.

"Yeah, see you then." She goes into the room and I walk off to next period.

This is going to be a real good year...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I thought I should let you know I may do 1 or 2 chapters a day sometimes I may miss a day because of extra circular activity's. I want to get a scholar ship to play league football (rugby) or for swimming. Anyway here's the latest chapter. I had a few mistakes on my last one but it was my first time writing.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Its only the first day and I've been hit on, straight up asked out by the confident people, only to shoot them down. I hardly know these people. Also I was almost, almost knocked out by Percy Jackson. I'd never once thought that he was not dating, but after physic's I'd found out from Clarisse and Juniper that he'd said 'a lot of the girls in this school only care about sex'. Clarisse was pretty, she had brown hair that she had put up in to a pony tail and natural green eyes. We got on really good, she was always making a joke about how Juniper like Grover a lot.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Clarisse shouted as we made our way out of fourth period. Which was P.E. by the way.

"Omg!" Juniper whisper yelled at Clarisse. "I don't even like Grover. He's just a friend." We all giggle our way to the lockers to grab out P.E. clothes. Assigned by the head of course. I turn around from my locker and bump into somebody again. A scent I was used too rushed to my nose, an ocean smell. I look up to see those sea green eyes.

"We should really stop meeting like this." He said his arms were still on my shoulders.

"Yeah we should." I sounded really breathless and I could tell Clarisse and Juniper noticed it too. "I need to get going." This was true. It was half day and it was really tempting to kiss him. He slowly lets his hands drop, as they descend his hands lightly graze mine, sending shivers through my body.

"Oh, yeah. See you tomorrow then." He says. He looks disappointed that I'm leaving in a rush, but I can't tell. I rush out of the school doors and into my car before starting it up and leaving.

**Time skip**

I was only forty minutes away from my house and then... The car broke down.

**Percy's POV**

I was probably the only one who felt sparks fly when my hand grazed hers. I've know her for what four hours and five minutes, wow. I was in the car with my best friend Grover, dropping him off at the corner of his street.

"Hey dude." Grover says while tapping my shoulder. "Park somewhere else some chick's car is in your spot. I look over and see a Brownish-blonde girl stressing about her car.

"I'll go see what's up." I say. Grover try's to pull at my arm but I just shrug him off and go to help the girl. I get closer and see that the girl is... Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth." I call to her. She looks up her eyes dampening. "What's wrong?" That was it. Her arms tied around my waist and she was sobbing in my chest. I put my arms round her neck and look down.

"The stupid car broke down, and my mother said no one can pick me up till seven." She says sobbing. By now Grover has come out the car to help with Annabeth ,the girl who he thinks is a stranger, for me.

"It's okay." I shush her. "I'll drive you back home. Let me push the car into a drive way then we'll go." With the help of Grover and his mothers permission we push the car onto his drive way. I left Annabeth ,in my car , to calm down. I hop into the drivers seat and start the engine.

"I live on Longford Rd." She mumbles to me.

We talk for what seems like five minutes but, was actually an hour. We laugh and joked, talked about passed relationships and share secrets only we should know with each other.

"Thanks, Perce." She leans over and kisses my cheek. "Most guys would have tried to do something not PG rated by now." She hops out the car and waves as I go to leave. I stop just as I get to my car door. Annabeth turns round to see me not in the car and leaving.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" I ask. "I know it's Saturday but I want to get to know you, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." She says beaming a smile. "Can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" I yell as I speed off in my car.

My heart thudding in my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I may update a little late tomorrow because of a party. But I do know that this chapter will be longer that the last ones as I have a lot of ideas put into this. If you have any ideas at all leave a review and we can talked about what to include in other chapters. Also tell me if you want me to do different Percabeth stories after this! **

**Percy's POV**

I woke up around six o'clock, Why? Because I'm excited as hades to be going out with Annabeth all day. But, I know for a fact, we won't be alone if we go to the mall Leo will be there with the other guys off the football team. They'll be getting the girls around them and try to get a little action. If we go cinemas, The Plastics, i.e. Olivia, Gabriella and Reeca will be there, and I do not want that. Anyway by the time I leave for Annabeth's house I've had messages off the head Plastic asking me to go to her house. But screw her, I've got better things and places to go.

I drive off to Annabeth's house. A lot of the girls throwing them-selves towards my car, trying to jump in. I got to admit I hate being this good-looking, I just wish someone would love me for me. But then again, I have to be my-self. The only thing I can be around Annabeth is my-self. I feel at home with her...

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up at seven, again to the screaming night mares of step-brothers. They are little gremlins in costume. I had got dressed wearing some black denim shorts and a flimsy white top with no sleeves. My 'date' as Thalia put it was at ten o'clock. I was looking forward to it. The only thing that could ruin it was, Luke. Luke my ex-boyfriend he hadn't stopped calling me since our break up. I told him I never thought of as a boyfriend' just a brother. Well that set him off, I got messages saying: 'I can change for you' or 'I love you, you are my everything' he can't leave me alone.

Right now its ten to ten. I start feeling nervous and butterflies are doing loop-de-loops in my stomach. It was a bad feeling, it was the best like when you get something you always wanted. Something you like or... Love. Oh my god! I can't like Percy, can I? I barley know him. Then the doorbell ringed.

I run towards the door before my older brother, Oliver, could get there. I stick my tongue out in a childish manner and shoo him away. I open the door to see Percy Jackson looking handsome. He was wearing a black jacket with a white top that clung to all the right places. Black skinny jeans and black Nike air force. All in all he looked hot. But not normal hot he looked like vampire hot. He looks at me his mouth open staring at me. He looks me slowly up and down until his eyes gaze into mine. I blush deeply.

"Wow... You look... Wow..." He says speech less. I look at my feet where my black high-top converse were.

"You look really good." I say. I jump backwards a little my hand on my mouth and my blush passing a tomato to a new colour of red. Just as I was about to redeem my-self my step-mother comes to the door, with my good-looking cousin Anna.

"Hello!" My step-mother say excitedly. "You must be Percy. I'm Helen this is Anna." She pushes Anna forward and she starts flirting with Percy.

"Its nice to meet you both." Percy says sensing my awkwardness. "But me and Annabeth have somewhere we need to be." He reaches for my arm and pulls me outside of the house.

"Maybe An-!" Helen shouts after us.

"Alone, Mrs. Chase." My step-mother looks towards Anna seeing her eyes starting to tear up. Percy opens the car door for me and I slide in and get comfy in the passengers seat. "Well she's persistent." Percy states.

"She prefers anyone with her blood." Percy reaches for my hand and places his on top of mine.

"Today your getting all my attention till..." He trails off looking at his watch. "About seven o'clock." We giggle and he starts driving down the road.

"So where are we going?" I ask. He looks at me and then at the road.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" He says, smirking at his answer.

"You had thought that through, didn't you?" I say smiling. "Your a Seaweed Brain."

"Me? Well if I'm that your a Wise Girl." I look at him confused then we both burst into laughter. "We're going to the beach."

"You ruined the surprise. Your no fun." I pout a bit and cross my arms. As we begin to laugh my phone goes off. I look down and see its Luke calling me.

"Do you want me to take it?" Percy ask looking concerned.

"Could you? Its my ex I broke up with him about a year ago." Percy looks shocked for a moment the answers the phone putting it on loud speaker.

"Hello?" Luke's voice rings.

"Hey." Percy says. "What' up?"

"Is Annabeth there? Who is this?" Luke's voice has anger in it. There's the growl at the beginning of every word.

"If Annabeth were here she'd answer. And this is Seaweed Brain." He says. When those words leave his mouth I stifle a giggle.

"Goodbye." Luke grumbles. He hangs up and I look at Percy. The car had stopped awhile ago and we were at the beach.

**Time-Skip 4:30 P.M.**

We were sitting on the beach, his hands holding his weight up and my head on his shoulder. We were staring up at the moon and stars. Because it was December the dark had swiftly came but it was still mildly hot outside.

"Look a shooting star, make a wish Wise Girl." He whispers into my ear. I close my eyes and wish. _I wish this would last forever..._

"You, too." I say quickly. He closes his eyes and smiles. "What did you wish for?"

"For this to happen again next Saturday." It was more of a question then it was a statement.

"Your wish is granted." We sit there on the beach until 6:30. Percy drives me home and I get ready for nothing to do tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've got a party today and also doing mountain biking with my go pro. Then on Sunday its rock climbing and me and five of my mates are going to the UK to climb the Pennines and be back in the United States by Wednesday. I don't even know if its possible ,but I can try.**

**Percy's POV**

After Saturday I spent time on Sunday figuring out what to do on my next date with Annabeth. She was pretty much surprised when I got her number from Thalia. But today was Monday and today Charlotte wanted me to help her. We call her Charlie, she has blonde hair and blue-green eyes. A lot of my friends tell me I should ask her out, but Grover knows I'm really into Annabeth.

"Hi, Percy!" Charlotte say excitedly. "You ready for after school?"

"Yeah, I am." I say un-enthusiastically. "Its only Marine bio you need help with right?"

"Yeah, I've got tons to do you might have to stay the night." My eyes go wide and I look at her blushing face. I feel like shouting no. "If you want, I mean."

"Listen I have to leave yours at four." She gives me a sad look. "I've got to meet a friend." Just as I'm about to leave Annabeth bounds over to us.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says smiling.

"Hey Wise Girl." I say hugging her. She's a bit smaller then me so I pick her up a bit. "How are you?"

"I'm good you?" She says then looks to Charlotte. "Is this one of your friends?"

"Uh-huh. This is Charlotte and I'm good. I'll be at yours by half four." I say. Annabeth looks at me and then down to the floor.

"Could you do five o'clock?" She says looking up. "My cousin Anna is coming. Don't want to go through what happened last time." I nod rapidly and we laugh.

"You've been to her house?" Charlotte says looking upset.

"Yeah!" I say enthusiastically. "Her brothers are cool. So is her dad." Annabeth looks at me funnily and begins laughing.

"I've got to go, see you!" Annabeth shouts while walking towards Thalia.

**Charlotte's POV (Didn't see that one did you :D)**

I walk the corridors. Leaning against the wall I let out all my tears. Percy likes her I can tell. I like him and she probably has a boyfriend.

"Hello?" A voice says I look up to see a blonde boy. He looks kind of cute. "I'm looking for Annabeth. I'm Luke." Annabeth's at lunch now with Percy. This is perfect. I grab the boys arm and drag him towards the lunch hall.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was laughing and joking with Percy and his friends they were so cool and collected. Thalia sat across from me sat next to her brother Jason.

"Percy you can't get a girlfriend." Jason and Leo laugh. I look around and see a blonde hair boy at the door staring right at me. He's with Charlotte.

"Percy. I have to go, Its-Its Luke." I say. Everyone gives me a strange look and I point to the door. Directly pointing to Luke and Charlotte. Percy stands up and stands next to me so does Thalia. She knows what Luke did.

"Your crazy stalker-bitch ex-boyfriend." Percy growls. Jason standing next to Thalia so were in a circle. Percy grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. I intertwine our fingers and lean against his shoulder.

"This is cute really. You like each other aren't dating and the crazy ex is here." Thalia says sarcastically. "Perfect romantic moment." All the others have now joined the group to stop Luke after over hearing our conversation.

"Annabeth." A voice growls from behind us we turn around and see Luke. "Come baby lets go." He goes to grab my hand but Percy pushes behind him.

"Leave. Before I make that pretty face ugly." Oliver my older brother from my side of the family says. All the girls swoon. Oliver is football captain and is pretty good looking. The school did a vote and Percy won by ten points over Oliver.

"Omg! Oliver likes Annabeth." The girls say. Luke leaves being afraid of Oliver but Percy too is very intimidating.

"Thanks Oliver. I would have punch him if you didn't step in." Percy says scratching behind his head.

"No prob's Percy and little sis." He leans in and whispers. "Don't lose him he's the best thing for you." He walks off towards his table.

"I think I'm going to drive you home today." Percy says. I didn't realize that he never once un tangled out fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I've had a big day so this chapter is being written at 9 pm in America. I was doing extra football practice and out with my friends for another party. But anyway enough about my weekend time for this chapter.**

**Percy's POV**

Just before I took Annabeth home yesterday, we handed in our London trip letters for today. We've become close, like best-friends but a part of me wants something more, something more intimate that best-friends. We're going from Manhattan to London then we'll travel to Scotland and be home by Saturday and today is Tuesday. Right now we're going through security checks, I picked up Annabeth and made sure we got very close seat numbers. Actually, we're right next to each other on the flight there and back.

"So Annabeth, you excited?" I ask as I put my messenger bag in the lot above her head. I look down and see her looking at me and blushing.

"Y-yeah you?" She stutters. I sit down next to her and right behind us is Olivia and her posy of Plastics.

"Yeh, I'm really excited." I say. "I can't believe you were aloud to though." We laugh and buckle in. I take my Iphone 5c out of my pocket and put my ear phones in. I look over to Annabeth, I stretch my hand out and move the hair blocking her ear behind it and place one of the buds in her ear.

"Wow..." She says. Her face showing a shock expression. "You like Sam Smith too?" She ask.

"Yeah. He's a good singer all his music has a meaning to it. That's why I like his music." She stares at me wide eyed for a moment.

"That's exactly why I like him." She stretches her arms upwards and yawns. "I think I need to sleep Seaweed Brain..." Her head lands on my shoulder and she rest against me.

"You can sleep on my shoulder if you want." I say looking out the window.

"Your heart is beating really fast, and we're in the air already. So why?" She questions. _Because the woman I love is leaning against me. Duh. _I think that line through my head for a few seconds.

"I-I... U-um-" I stutter before she cuts me off.

"I am too." She says. "Scare of flying." _And I'm the Seaweed Brain._

"Wise Girl?" I say. She looks at me in the eyes. Grey against green. "Sleep you tried."

**Time Skip.**

We landed in London a few hours ago. We had a coach take us to our hotel and from their we could do what ever we wanted as long as we were back by seven pm. The whole gang was down stairs, we were just waiting for Nico, Thalia and Annabeth. When the three arrive we begin our London tour.

"Oh, I want to go see the Big Ben!" Jason and Thalia shout.

"I want to go see the tower of London!" Grover, Juniper and Nico shout.

"Right!" I yell. "You five pair off and meet us back here in two hours." We split off and its only me and Annabeth left.

"Wow." She says. "Their like my brothers." We giggle a bit and while were walking when on of the girls, probably the same age as us look at me Annabeth bursts out laughing.

"Want to go on the London eye?" I ask pointing to the Ferris wheel in front of us. She nods rapidly and pulls me too the decreasing queue.

When we get on we fill in the last carriage and it starts turning. Annabeth is still holding my hand and unconsciously I intertwine our fingers when we're near the top.

"Percy." Annabeth says. "I think I like you."

"Really because..." I trail off looking into her eyes. "I know I like you." I move forward and place my lips on hers. She tangles her fingers in my hair and my arms wrap around her waist.

"So does this mean..." She stops looking at me.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" She nods rapidly and kisses my lips. When we part the carriage is at the bottom and we step out. I wrap my arm around her waist and kiss the top of her head as we walk.

"You said two hours..." Thalia says angrily and the looks at the way I'm holding Annabeth.

"Well finally!" Nico and Grover yell. We start walking me and Annabeth trailing behind a bit.

"My Wise Girl." Whisper into her ear.

"My Seaweed Brian." I kiss her gentle on the lips.

Finally someone who I can love better then her.

"Annabeth?" She looks at me and urges me to continue. "There's something you should know about me."

"Percy. Your scaring me." She looks scared in her eyes and worry on her face.

"There's a girl name Calypso. I fell for her and she cheated on me. She has a son and will do anything to get me in her life again."

"What does that mean?" Annabeth places her hand on my cheek.

"It means she's crazy and broke out of her asylum." I say. "But I'm going to protect you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Went to the doctors and turns out I have something wrong with my left eye. Just that eye specifically. So it was sort of a cliff hanger before but I don't plan on it being big until she may or may not show up. I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm sorry for you Calypso fans that are mad at me.**

**Annabeth's POV**

We got back at the hotel later that night. Me and Percy were talking about Calypso, she sounded really crazy. I was only upset that it had happened to Percy and not the guy who was the father of the baby. Percy said that at first he thought the baby was his until she was born two months later and he was a different skin colour from him and that the baby did not look like him at all.

"Psst, Annabeth?" Thalia whispers through the door. Its about mid-night and some of the students were planning on having a game night down stairs. You know like truth or dare or spin the bottle.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" I quickly get up from my bed wearing shorts and a-size-too-big t-shirt.

"Yep lets go." Thalia says dragging me down the stairs. "Percy's down there." She smirks at me and I pull her along faster.

When we get down stairs I see Percy getting flirted with by Olivia and her posy of sluts.

"Listen I have a girlfriend, so leave me alone." I can hear the annoyance in his voice. He spots me and pushes Olivia away and strolls towards me. "Hey Wise Girl." He cups my cheek and kisses my forehead.

"You missed Seaweed Brain." I place my hand on his neck and pull him down gentle placing my lips to his. He pulls away smiling like a clown.

"Come on guys!" Oliver shouts. "Lets play truth or dare. Percy will start first." Percy looks over to Oliver and pulls me down to sit next to him in the circle.

"Okay truth, no dirty secrets that I don't tell you guys." Everyone laughed at Percy's comment.

"All right!" Oliver yells. "Did you go on a date with Olivia on Saturday? She told us you went to the beach."

"Well you should know Oliver." I giggle a little and everyone looks at me. "I picked up your sister on Saturday and went to the beach with her. I'm sure Olivia is not your sister."

"Touché Jackson" Everyone looks over to the little liar Olivia and laugh a little.

"Annabeth." Thalia says devilishly. "Truth or dare?"

"Because of that devilish look... I'm going to go with truth." Thalia's smirk gets even wider and I see most of the people in the room cringe.

"How did you and Percy get together?" Thalia ask.

"Their together!" Olivia shouts.

"Yes, did you not see their little Percabeth moment." Thalia says like a know it all.

"Percabeth?" Me and Percy question.

"Your nickname now answer the question!" Thalia says annoyed. So I tell them the story about the London eye and at the top of it is when he asked me after he gave me the best kiss of my life.

"Aww that's so cute." Piper says excitedly.

**An Hour Later...**

"And the last one is Thalia." Oliver yawns out. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Thalia says strongly.

"Do you like Nico in a relationship way?" I say smirking. I hit the right notes because Thalia blushes like crazy.

"Yes." She says shyly. After that we all went to our rooms my room is on the way to Percy's room and I over hear voices.

"Olivia get out!" Percy says angrily. "I don't care about your sister any more."

"Oh but you care about me." Olivia says flirtatiously.

"No only Annabeth. Now get out." I tap on the door and they both turn towards me. Olivia stalks out the room and Percy walks up to me. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?" Percy ask.

"No... I can't sleep." Percy wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"You can sleep here, with me." Percy says wrapping the covers around us. "Night Wise Girl."

"Night Seaweed Brain." And we drift off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the comments there great. My eye is okay, for now. So I'm not going to bore you about my day I'm just going to get on with the chapter. If you like the story follow or fav it. Write some reviews and if you want give me some ideas.**

**Percy's POV**

We had come back from Wales early because of a storm coming up for our actual flight back. So today is Friday and we're in fourth period which is P.E. which I luckily have with Annabeth. We've been closer than ever since we started dating. Practically inseparable from the other. Christmas is coming up in about a week and then in January it's Prom. From what I've heard its Starry Summer themed and you can come in colourful suits and dresses or black and white. But I'm getting ahead of my-self.

"Right you worthless maggots!" Mr Shane shouts. Just like him really trying to put us down. "We're doing sword fighting and we have a teacher called Mr Jackson to teach you!"

Just as he finishes speaking Mr Jackson walks in or you could say, my father walked in. He approaches Mr Shane and scans the room which isn't good. My father and Athena, Annabeth's mom, are mortal enemies. By the look on his face he's not happy that Annabeth is sitting in-between my crossed legs. I glare at him and he glares back. After a while he snaps his eyes out of my stare and smirks.

"Hello, you can call me Poseidon." He yells. "Yes, I'm Percy's dad and I'm also the actor you see on TV. But lets get on with the lesson and we'll have a quick demonstration from Percy and Annabeth."

"Your father's got it in for us." Annabeth states walking over to the sword rack with me.

"Yep. We're dead in his eyes." I say laughing. Once we enter the ring Annabeth lunges forward, fast. I blocked it at last second.

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." She says while side stepping and swiping at my feet. I jump upwards and swing down trying to hit her back but she rolls across the floor looks up at me I get near her face to kiss her and she leans too, but just as she does she flips our position and her sword on my neck. "Rule number one. Don't get distracted."

"Your beauty is distracting though." I say getting up from the floor. She smirks and puts her sword back she puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down she kisses me on the lips then leaves to sit down in our space.

"And that is how you get beat by a girl." My father says. "Pair up and these two and me will teach you the stance and how to hold the sword."

"Hey Percy want to pair up?" Charlotte ask shyly.

"Um, nah I've got to help people maybe some other time." I say blankly to her face.

"Wow your dense Percy." Thalia jokes. "I'm going to say hi to uncle Poseidon, Jason you coming!"

"Can you show me the stan-" Just as Charlotte is about to ask me I hear a piercing screech from the other side of the hall where the first years are. My brother Tyson is a first year.

"Percy come check it out with me!" Annabeth shouts. We rush forward running and everyone sees smoke and the first years coming forward.

"Yeah!" I shout back. "Dad Tyson's a first year!" I yell. The whole gang and my dad rush to the teacher. Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Leo, Jason, The Strolls, And I.

"What happened...?" I hear my dad ask as the rest us rush in to get the other kids out.

I see Tyson struggling under some rubble. I rush forward and push it off him Annabeth was helping out a girl near by. I usher them out and there are only two kids left after a few others are taken out. As I'm about to leave there's another crash and I turn around to see Annabeth under some rubble. I run towards her and push it off.

"Thanks." Annabeth says coughing. I pick her up bridal style and run out of the hall.

"No problem." I say. "I'm not going to let my girlfriend go as easy as that." Before I see anything else Annabeth pushes her lips to mine and kisses me passionately.

"Percy." Annabeth says. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too..." I look at her and see her face go pale white and her eyes close.

**Time skip: Hospital**

**Annabeth's POV**

The last thing I remember was green eye and the words 'I love you'. I said them words and the boy's reply was 'I love you too'. I don't remember who he was or his name I don't remember anything. I sit up and the boy's eyes widen. Green, beautiful sea green.

"Who are you?" I ask. The boy looks at me shocked for a minute then his eye's sadden. Did I do that? Did I make him upset.

"You don't remember me..." He trials off and a tear falls from his eye.

**Flashback...**

_"Percy." I say. "I think I like you."_

_"Really because..." The boy replies starring into my eyes. Sea green. "I know I like you." I move forward and place my lips on his. I tangle my fingers in his jet black hair and his arms wrap around my waist._

_"So does this mean..." I ask._

_"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod rapidly and kiss his lips. When we part the carriage is at the bottom and we step out. His arms wrap around my waist and for once I feel alive._

**End of flashback**

"Hey Annabeth." He says. "Wise Girl you okay?" He looks scared ,so scared.

"Green." I say.

**Flashback...**

_"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says smiling._

_"Hey Wise Girl." I say hugging her. She's a bit smaller then me so I pick her up a bit. "How are you?"_

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah." I say. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain."

"You starting to remem-" He starts saying before I cut him off.

"Kiss me." I state. "Kiss me like on the London eye. I need to know if it was you." He leans in and kisses me. I tangle my finger's in his hair. His muscular arms wrap around my waist. Its him. All my memories flood back to me and I start crying. "How could I forget you." I sob.

"Shhh..." He whispers. "You remember me and our memories. That's all that matters."

"I love you, I love you..." I repeat over and over.

"I love you too." He places his lips to mine again and for once I don't care about anything but us for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had a doctors appointment then I went out with some friends. About the flashback chapter, did you like it? I re-read it I thought it was awesome but could've been fitted into two chapters. Anyway, I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction. It would be percabeth and its about element users like fire, water air and earth. I've been watching a lot of fairy tail with my girlfriend. Anyway on with the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

After my amnesia and concussion, I was aloud out of the hospital. It took two days to remember everything like my friends and old school, but I eventually got there. The doctor said because of my short memory chain with Percy about the kiss on the London eye, he said that had triggered my memories into a link all they had to do was remind me of people I knew and I'd be back on top. Percy had become real protective, it was cute and sweet. He'd go with me everywhere and anywhere except the bathroom and where I was changing. Today was Sunday, yesterday Percy spent the whole day at hospital with me as our date night.

I had just come home from the hospital when I received a text from Thalia. It read...

_Hey Annie! So I just heard news that Calypso is in town for Percy. Is he with you? Anyway I'll try and keep Calypso away for as long as I can. I already texted Percy just in case._

_Love Thals._

Well great. Note the sarcasm in that. My boyfriends ex-girlfriend who's crazy decides to pop up when I'm not with Percy. I know Percy will probably come straight here or see what Thalia will do about her. I can't blame him he's always been on edge about Luke coming back and now he has Calypso to worry about.

"Hey Annie!" Oliver shouts up the stairs. "Lover boy is here!" I rush down the stairs and grab a jacket.

"Bye!" I yell as I slam the door shut in a rush. I run over to where Percy is and throw my arms around his neck. He wraps his arms around my stomach and picks me up while kissing the end of my nose.

"Hey Wise Girl." He says smirking.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I reply and leaning in I kiss his lips in a swift move gentle he moves his hands to my neck kissing me more.

"How about we go for a walk?" He ask intertwining our fingers. I nod and lean against his shoulder.

"If you get tried I'll carry you like a princess." He says giggling.

"Then you really would have swept me off my feet." I say chuckling.

"That's a good idea." He says smirking. He puts his arm around my waist and picks me up bridal style.

"Percy. Put me down." I say giggling through my whole sentence.

"Of course." He says smiling. "But I need payment." He says looking at my lips. I bite the bottom one as I stare into his sea green orbs.

"Okay." He places me down his arms around my stomach and I slowly move in and place my lips to his. He bends forward a bit with only his back moving and as he does that my leg swings up to try and keep me balanced.

"Every time we kiss, it feels like we're back on the London eye." He says looking into my eyes. "No one but us."

"I love you." I say placing my forehead to his.

"I love you more." His gentle kisses my lips before we just stand there and hug for awhile.

"Percy!" Someone shouts. I look up and see a blonde girl that's hair is too bright to be true. She looks furious and I don't understand why.

"Annabeth lets go." He says looking into my eyes. We stare at each other for awhile wide eyed and then in that moment I realize. I'm deeply in love with him not just when we kiss but when I'm just holding his hand.

"Do you feel like I do?" He ask. "Like there's no one but us right now? Like your heart is beating too fast?" I nod and kiss him more passionately then ever before. I forget the girl shouting at him and the baby crying in the pram she's pushing. I forget about Luke and his plotting. I forget that I'm in public. I forget everything in that moment.

"Percy!" She screeches enough to stop us kissing. "How could you!" Sure enough this gets the stares of everyone in the park and most of them know Percy because their form his swim team.

"Is someone shouting me?" He ask oblivious. I nod and giggle before pointing at the girl behind him.

"Calypso?" He says unsure at first. "Aren't you meant to be in rehab?"

"Percy!" I say whacking his arm. "Be nice she might be your ex but still." He looks at me apologetically before kissing my head.

"Sorry." He says. "Truly, but why are you here? I sent you the DNA test the kid is not mine."

"First tell me who your cheating on me with." She states angrily. "A prostitute."

"First you cheated on him and he dumped you." I say keeping control of my anger. "And second take a look in the mirror. Forget being nice she deserves this."

"Oh!" Someone yells. "Someone call the fire brigade 'cause you just got burned."

"OOOO!" Everyone yells.

"Annabeth. Wise Girl. Beautiful." Percy says. "Lets go I don't have anytime to waste on her." Just as Percy says that a guy kisses Calypso on the lips.

"Hey Perce!" He yells. "Seen my sexy girl. You don't have a girl do y-" He cuts off when he sees me. "Why hello gorgeous."

"Back off Tom." Percy growls. "You can't hurt the woman I love." He picks me up bridal style and walks away.

"Why thank you prince." I say smiling.

"I need some reward for helping you now." Percy says smirking.

"What would that be?" I ask giggling.

"Go to prom with me?" He says with all the serious tone he can muster.

"I would love to go with you Seaweed Brain." I reply happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm feel really bad about not updating in a while. I was watching fairy tail with my girlfriend and then went to my uncle James' wedding in Canada. It has been hell. I'm going to start a new story in about two days, well actually I might start two. One is about Fairy tail and the guys are going to a high school of magic and its Jerza and Nalu and the second is about yu-gi-oh GX don't ask where the idea for that came from. So with out further delay here is chapter 9. The final chapter... **

**Percy's POV **

It's been a while since the accident in the park and today is Christmas day. Being the wonderful boyfriend I am I asked Wise girl if she wanted to come out for dinner with me. Just the two of us. I relish in the fact that my family had to go away and see my granddad and Annabeth's parents were inviting that cousin who try to flirt with me and failed miserably. I was getting ready and I had pre wrapped Annabeth's gift and then done it again because I'm a rubbish present wrapper.

I open the car door and casually put the gift in the glove compartment. This gift was special, I had took a half time job and helped out my mom and other people around to get the money. It was a gold necklace with a heart on it. In graved on that heart were the initial's P.J & A.C for our names. I had a massive argument with my self whether I should see Calypso and Tom but decided to let them grovel in self pity and despair. I can be as mean as Hades when I want too. If only I could turn wine to water.

When I reach Annabeth's house I can hear her cousin screaming. I really don't remember her name so I'll call her the Witch.

"Omg!" The Witch screams. "Its the boy from before!"

"Hey sis Perce is here!" I hear Oliver yell. The door opens and Annabeth walks out gracefully hopping the step.

"You look gorgeous." I stammer stunned. She did though she had a purple dress the had no arm straps and went down to her knees. A pair of black high heels and her hair was tied into a messy bun. All this only adding up with her as she normally is.

"You look handsome." She blushes looking at my collar. "I knew you wouldn't wear a tie."

I lean down her hands still on my torso and kiss her. She moves her hands to my collar bone and shortly afterwards pulls away. I open the car door for her and she slips in sitting down on the leather seat.

"Were going park first then dinner." I say play fully. She nudges me and I drive off to the park.

We arrive in about five minutes latter and I put a finger on her lips silencing her from speaking. She pulls a present with her and I get mine out of the glove compartment. I intertwine out fingers and walk out towards the lake.

"I'm glad I get to spend Christmas night with you." I say smiling at her under the starlight.

"So am I." She breaths out. Barely able to hear her because it was a whisper.

I place my gift in front of her and she looks at it. "Merry Christmas Wise Girl." I say the top of her head. "I got everything I wanted this year. Because your right beside me."

"Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain." She smiles looking up and passing me the gift she had in her hands. I slowly open it and glance at the box it was a watch. But not any old watch the one I've wanted for weeks but I wouldn't bu yit because I need to get Annabeth something. I open the box and turn it around to see an in graved message.

_To Percy,_

_I love you._

I look over to Annabeth seeing her crying as she puts the necklace around her neck. I lean over and help her clip it on.

"Its beautiful Perce." She sobs smiling. "Thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you." I whisper. "I love you Annabeth. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispers before leaning in and kissing me. I press my lips back and kiss her passionately. So much that she falls back onto the grass laughing and me hovering above her.

"I don't think we have time for dinner." I say she nods her head before leaning up again and kissing me.

"W-we could g-go to your house." She says blushing. "Not I-in t-that w-way though."

I kiss her forehead and laugh. "We can go to mine."

Time skip to now.

"So that's how me and your mother met." I say.

"Wow dad so cool." Rias says.

"Yeah cool." Toby says uninterested.

Toby is 12 he has blonde hair and sea green eyes and a good physical strength. Rias is 11 she has black hair and stormy grey eyes.

"You telling that story again?" I hear a woman's voice ask. I turn to see my beautiful wife Annabeth Jackson hold out three year old son.

"True love always prevails." I answer

I am Percy Jackson 34 years old and my wife is Annabeth Jackson also 34 years old. I will never forget any of these moments with her...

_**Go for someone whose not only proud and glad to have you, **__**But will take every risk to be with you**_


End file.
